Pinecest - A forbidden love
by TwinPines
Summary: Read about the forbidden love between two twin brothers. Watch the TV series named Gravity Falls first. Every saturday and tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I – part I

Almost a week of the summer break passed. The heat was overwhelming for everyone. The heat was so strong, that Stan had to close the mystery shack, which happened only on Christmas. The twins grew to the age of 16 and now, they were sitting in their room, trying to get away from the heat even though it was impossible. Mabel improvised a small fan from an old notebook she had. Dipper was on the floor, with his back, supporting itself on the nightstand, playing on his PSP.

It was too hot for them to even talk to each other. Without them hearing any footsteps on the old stairs or any little sound, Stan came bursting through the door of their room. The twins jumped in the air as the sudden event took place. "Pack up kids, we are going to the pool" said Stan with his swimming glasses on his head. "Pool?!" said the twins simultaneously as their green eyes started to sparkle in the light of the day. Mabel stood up and in a matter of seconds took her swimming suit and was ready in a blink of an eye. Dipper was walking from dresser to dresser, counter to counter. "Have you lost something bro? asked Mabel. "Yes, I just don't know… where it is" said Dipper uncertain. "What, I can help you find it." Said Mabel overconfident. "The sunscreen. I don't know where…" Dipper was interrupted by Mabel laughing on the top of her lungs. "What is it? Why are you even laughing." Said Dipper a little discouraged as his lower lip began to tremble and his eyes got smaller. "I think you left it in the bathroom" said Mabel as she tried her best not to laugh.

Dipper left the room frustrated, smashing the door to their room. Mabel felt kind of sorry.

MABEL POV:

"Come on Dipper." I complained, knowing that this would make him to hurry up. "Why do you even need sunscreen, it's just one day at a pool." Said Mabel as she rolled her eyes behind the wooden door that led to the bathroom. "Sorry, I don't want to die when I'll be 20 years old" said Dipper like a little girl. It made me sick. "Stop being so pathetic" shouted Mabel, laughing at Dipper. "Can you please go away Mabel" yelled Dipper frustrated. His lower lip was trembling from being annoyed.

We are now in front of the shack, waiting for Stan and Ford to show up with their old car that they borrowed. Stan's was damaged because a huge branch fell on it during a storm. As we entered the car, a huge wave of heat came into our faces. I sat down in the middle of the back seat, with Dipper next to me. The windows were also broken so the whole road, we had to keep a door half open for some fresh air to get in our lungs beside dust, and other smells this car had.

When we got there, we all stepped out of the car only to see a huge crowd waiting to get in. I already had my swimming suit on but it was underneath my jeans and sweater. Dipper looked at me like he has seen the dead rising from the ground. "What is it?" I ask a little frustrated. "How can you even wear a sweater? I can barely wear a t-shirt." Said Dipper as he looked at me like a freak. What does this have to do with him. It's not his business. I never asked him why does he always wear the same hat every time we go somewhere. "Shut up, keep it to yourself" I said as I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. After 15 minutes we finally manage to get at the entry. At that point, we were in the middle of the day, and the heat was awful. The woman there, who was old, she had curly hair, and a huge black wart on the tip of her nose. I pushed Dipper, to get his attention, he then looked at me. I tilted my head to the woman, and as soon as we saw her we started laughing. Fortunately, she didn't pay much attention. Stan came up with his old, brown wallet in his hand. She looked at all of us and said "The public pool is free and the other pool is 30 dollars" said the woman looking at him. She looked like she needed a swim. Drops of sweat were dripping down her forehead. "Psst, Stan" said Dipper quietly. Stan leaned over to him and Dipper whispered in his ear something. He then stood back up and handed the woman 30 dollars. I was surprised. Usually Stan is more careful with his money.

As soon as we walked in we saw waterslides, amazing pools and a lot of other stuff that blew our mind. Our eyes were now sparkling. We tilted our heads and saw a huge pool, full of people, trying to swim. It had a huge sign on it saying "PUBLIC POOL". I was glad we paid to go to the other stuff. "How did you convince him to go to this part of the park?" I asked Dipper confused but hyped. "I told him we would do extra work for three days." Said Dipper as he laughed. "Well, I guess it's worth it" said Mabel as she saw the huge pool in which there were only three other people. We then got each to a lounge chair. Ford and Stan stretched a little and laid in the sun. I took my sweater and my jeans off and started running to the blue, clear water that was in the pool. I easily went down the stairs and into the water. It was a little cold even though the heat was overwhelming. I dived under the water so I could get my head cool off. I then came back to the surface. I saw Dipper on the lounge, searching for something in his backpack. "Dipper, come on" I shouted across the pool. I was on the other side of the pool now. "Okay, I'm coming" he said calmly. He took his t-shirt off as he sat on the edge of the lounge. I was amazed. He had a four pack even though he was skinny. He looked kind of hot… What? This is stupid for me to say. He's my brother. What is wrong with me… As I was questioning myself, I saw on the corner of my eye Dipper sprinting to the pool. He then dived into the water causing a huge wave that went right in my face. I coughed a few times as I recovered from the water getting into my nose and eyes. He swam over to me with a small grin in his face. I turned around and splashed a bunch of water at him. He started coughing hard. I didn't know what to do as I slowly began to swim at him. Then a huge smirk was on his face as he started to splash hard repeatedly. It was so fast that I couldn't blink for a second as water got into my nose and eyes.

DIPPER'S POV:

As I splashed Mabel constantly I could see something is not right. I stopped and I saw she started coughing. I was next to her now. "Mabel are you okay?" I asked as my lower lip started to tremble. She didn't answer as she continued to cough out water. I could see tears coming down on her cheeks. I knew it was not water immediately. I grabbed her and I held her in my arms. "I'm sorry Mabe, I didn't mean to." I said as I held her in my arms, hugging her tight. She placed her chin along with her head on my shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again" she said as her crying voice began to set in. She started to breath heavily. "Do you want to go back" I asked her confused and a little worried. "N-No, I'm okay" she said as she let go of me. What have I done. I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry for this. My eyes began to fill up with tears but before she could notice it I dived under the water.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

CHAPTER I – PART II

After half an hour we were sitting on the edge of the pool, with our feet hanging in the water. I looked at Mabel who actually started to act a little weird around me since we came to the pool. "Hey, um… do you want to go to the waterslides?" I asked her bored. "Nothing would make me happier" she said as he face began to lighten up and a smile show up on her lips. I smiled happily and we stood up. We started walking to the pool as we suddenly heard someone shouting for us. "Hey, where are you going!? shouted Ford after us. "To the water slides" yelled Mabel on the top of her lungs. Stan laid back on the lounge chair as Ford stood up and came to us. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Let's go. I didn't go on the waterslide since I was a little boy" said Ford in excitement. "Okayyyy…. " said Mabel as she looked at me strangely. I was as shocked as her. Surprisingly there was no crowd at all. Maybe that's because almost nobody paid 30 dollars. They started walking up some stairs to the biggest waterslide in the park that had a huge loop and a long drop at the end, all while you are going down with a huge speed. "Hey don't you want to go to another one" I asked frightened as I pointed my finger to a smaller one. The two started laughing. "Stop being a baby and come on!" joked Mabel. "Come on Dipper, It's nothing to be scared of" said Ford reassuringly. "Besides the huge drop, the water that is constantly getting into your nose, mouth and eyes and the landing. I heard people drowned in these things." Said Mabel as she tried to scare me. "Stop being mean to your brother Mabel" said Ford as he could barely hold it in.

As we got to the top, I saw a big capsule with a glass door. There was a woman who opened it. Ford went inside and closed it. It was the first time I saw something like it. You had to keep you hands in a wierd position. There was a countdown immediately after she closed the door with Ford in it. Three…Two…One… and then the ground underneath ford was gone and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I could see him, because the rest of the slide was made out of transparent plastic which frightened me even more. Mabel was next. She stayed in the same weird position and she winked at me. She was gone. After a few seconds the woman looked at me. I slowly walked in the capsule. My heart was beating as fast as a race car. My lip was trembling. I placed my hands in the weird position and I tangled my legs. Three… two… one… and I was gone. I saw Stan and Mabel waving at me through the plastic as I was going down. Then, my heart stopped. I started going up and I made the big loop. I felt like I was closing in to the finish of the ride but then I saw it. The huge pool that I should have dropped in. I took a deep breath and I went straight into it. I opened my eyes. The water was filling my lungs so I had to get up. I couldn't. I was trapped and I couldn't move. Then I saw bubbles all around me and my mouth was opened. My eyes started to roll back as a huge pain pressed my chest. My lungs were bruning. I saw someone dropping into the water and grabbed my wrist. It was Ford who got me to the surface. I was now laying on the ground and I started to cough all the water out. Mabel's head was covering the sun. She was looking down at me, worried and frightened. "Are you okay Dipp?" she asked scared. "Aham… aham… yeah, I'm okay…" I said as I started to feel dizzy. Stan came Ford to see if I'm okay. "Are you okay kiddo?" asked Stan panicked. "Yeah, I'm okay.", I said as I stood up. "Let's go home" said Ford. "No need… really" I felt a little bad because they had to leave because of me. We packed up and went home.

Back home, I went straight to the bathroom, where I took a steamy shower. I always relax when I take steamy showers. As I prepare to close the water I hear loud music. I close the water and step out of the shower. The music is coming from our room I think. Maybe it's Mabel with some friends or something, I said to myself as I got dressed. The sun was going down and it became colder as the night approached. I brushed my teeth and I got out of the bathroom. I forgot my t-shirt in our room. I step out of the bathroom and head to our room. I knock on the door three times until the music stopped. I open it. As I opened the door I stood there in shocked. I quickly closed the door as I stood on it. My cheeks were now the color of a cherry. "I'm sorry Mabel… I-I didn't" I said as my words tangled in one another. It was Mabel, half naked. She had no top or bra whatsoever. After a few minutes she opened the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she said as her cheeks were burning red. She got even more panicked as she saw my shirtless. I got into my room and I took my t-shirt. Immediately afterwards I closed my eyes. She also went to sleep even though it was early. I couldn't sleep. The mind was somewhere else. All I could see was Mabel's naked body. My heart was beating so hard, that I could hear it. She looked good though. Oh no. This is so wrong. She is my sister. I can't think about her like that. What will happen?


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 1 - Strange

DIPPER

She touched my cheek with her soft and warm hand. I was feeling like I was on top of the world. Everything around us was blurry. I could see her smiling to me. I can't tell who she is. Her green, sparkling eyes were now looking at me. I could see every bit of her face but I didn't know who she is. Then I figured it out. It was a dream. Or… was it? Her nose wrinkled in a smile that she gave me before she stuck her lips to mine. My eyes were full open as she kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. The sound of us taking deep breaths in the process of kissing was amazing. Then the kiss stopped. Her soft lips backed away from mine. Our foreheads touched. I could see she was confused about the kiss. She was afraid but the vague smile tried to tell otherwise.

A moment later I find myself in my bed, fully covered in blankets. I slowly open my eyes and my view moves directly to Mabel's bed. She was still sleeping by the time I woke up which is weird because most of the time she wakes up early. I grab my phone and I turn it on. It was 8 in the morning. Sweat is coming down from my forehead. I get up and I sit on the edge of the bed as I try to reach for my glass of water. As I swallow the water, I felt my throat burning. I get up from the bed and I walk over to the bathroom.

I get some cold water on my face and as soon as the water touches my face I remembered. I remembered the day we went to the swimming pool. The event that took place when we were home. Since then, we barely talked to each other. A week ago everything was fine and now, I feel like I don't have a twin sister anymore. My legs are now shaking. I went downstairs and I sat on the couch on the porch.

After two hours of playing on the PSP and looking at the forest I hear Mabel walking down the stairs. I got up from the couch and I slowly open the door. She's in the kitchen, making breakfast I think. I slowly walk to the fridge, hitting every wall around me like I was drunk or something. I open the small door to the fridge and I grab the orange juice. I see her baking. "Morning" She said without even looking at me. She briefly looks at me worried. "Um… hey" I said without letting her now I was afraid. I saw her with the corner of my eye, looking at me. I couldn't see the look in her eyes.

After she finished making some eggs and toast she sits down on the table, her laptop in front of her. I sit at the table with the back of the laptop in front of me. After I finished eating I place the dish in the sink. I reach for the door and then I heard… "Hey…um… tonight I'm sleeping at my friend's house" said Mabel with her lower lip trembling. "O…okay." I said as I left the kitchen. I sit on the couch on the porch and then I realize… I was dreaming about Mabel. A shiver came down my spine. I didn't want it to be true even though it was. I was in love with my sister. This… this is… this is wrong. Why is this. I don't understand!

MABEL

I placed the backpack on my shoulders and I walked downstairs. I left the house without saying goodbye to Dipper. He was in the hallway. I don't understand what is going on. Since the day we went to the pool we are distant. Since he saw me… half naked. But… Oh god. It was a mistake from me in the first place. After I walk for a couple of minutes, thinking about Dipper and me, I finally reach my friend's house. I walk on the porch. I raised my head to knock, but the door opened before I touched the wooden door. I saw her in front of me. Her name was Ashley. She had straight blonde hair. Ashley still had braces. "Hey Mabel" she said hyped. "Hey, I brought sodas. Do you have the snacks" I asked worried. She looked at me surprised and a little upset. I saw her smile going down like the sun disappearing over the mountains and the hills. "No… you said you would bring the snacks and I bring the sodas." My heart stopped for a second. Her mouth curved into a smile and her eyes started sparkling. She started laughing as I was looking at her, still a little upset.

We stepped inside her house. As soon as I was in the hallway, I could quickly spot three painting with kittens and cats. I was amazed by them. Even though I was 16, my love for cats and sweaters was not gone. "This is so amazing!" I shouted as my eyes grew bigger every time I looked at the paintings. Her mother showed up from the kitchen with a cooking glove on her hand. "Hey Mabel. Ashley told me so much about you." She said as she seemed a little hurried. "Thank you. I love your curly hair miss…" "You can call me Lori." She said smiling. "I have to go now" she said as she quickly walked into the kitchen. "Is your mother from Europe or something?" I asked confused. "Well, yeah, she's from England but when she met my father they came to the United States" explained Ashley as we walked up the stairs. Once in her room, I was stunned by the amount of pinkness and bright colors. "How do you even live in here" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Easy, I keep my eyes closed" she said as she laughed. A smile occurred on my face.

We started watching a new episode of Game of Chairs (no copyright intended so better avoid it). It was awesome. It had everything in it. Wars, romance, adventure, and action. We loved watching it. It was the last scene of the episode. The queen of a kingdom started making out with her brother. I looked at it strangely. Ashley was grossed out by the scene but strangely, I was kind of interested in it. She closed the episode before the end of it. "What is it called?" I asked her, trying to act normal. "Uh.. I think it's called incest. I've read a book about two brothers that loved each other. It was weird and I couldn't finish it." She said as she searched for a new TV show to watch. I stood there calmly, as I was thinking about it.

At dusk, we were watching TV shows. A new season of a TV show was out. It was called Jail Break. ( I really like this). The episode was almost over. A major character died and we were surprised. The episode ended and as soon as it did, She closed the laptop. "What are you doing? There are more episodes" I said frustrated. "We are going to a date" she said as she quietly screamed. "What? No! What date? I don't have a date." I said nervous. "I know, and that's exactly why, I got you one." She said as she smiled happily. "What?!" I was now more than angry. "What did you do?!" I said as my heart felt like it was going to explode. "Whoa… calm down. It's this guy who has a twin and we are going out." She said like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it. We are going downtown to a fast food. Nothing more." She said reassuringly. "I am going to kill you after this." I said furiously as I took my jacket.

THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF SUPPORT ON THIS SERIES LATELY SO I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR IT! IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO BE ADDED, TELL ME AND I'LL THINK ABOUT IT


	4. Chapter 2 - Part 2 - Date

Feel free to leave some ideas in your reviews.

We walked to the restaurant. We were in front of it as we saw them. They were looking the same. They were blonde, blue eyed. My partner was wearing a jacket and a pair of jeans. He seemed like a casual guy. He looked very different from his brother. He was skinny like Dipper. He wore a red cap and he had shaggy hair which also looked like Dipper's but it was blonde. My eyes widened as I saw him. I was surprised. Ashley's partner was wearing a yellow t-shirt and some cargo pants. He had some green sunglasses even though the sun was almost gone. He was massive. He had huge muscles and he had his hair cut short. He looked like an idiot. He smirked all the way he was walking up to us. My partner looked like he was dragged into this like I were. "Ash, what's his name?" I asked worried as they were getting closer and closer to us. "Um… who's name" she asked confused. She tilted her head as she was still confused. "My partners!" I shouted in a whisper. She took some time to think. "Tony" she quickly said before she smiled to her partner that was now in front of her. "Hey Ash, what's up dear?". "Hey Louis, not much." She said as she tried to be indifferent but the excitement in her voice was too strong. Tony was in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "Hey…" he said as he looked at me indifferent. I kept the same look as his even though I really was indifferent. "Uh… hey…" I avoided eye contact.

We then walked in. Me and Tony didn't speak much. Ashley and Louis were talking to each other freely as there was nobody around. We took some chicken wings and we sat on a table. I was facing Tony. Ashley was next to me. It seemed very weird. I looked at him and he looked back at me. He seemed strangely relaxed as he took a sip from the PittCola. "So uh… Do you live here?" I asked as I dipped a chicken wing in tomato sauce. "No, we came here for the summer." He said as he placed the can down. "What about you?" He was very interested or at least he tried. I couldn't tell. I lifted my brows. "We came here to our great uncles for the summer." I said as I looked in his blue eyes which seemed more like grey to me. I think it was the light or something. "So… uh… where do you live?" he asked me interested. "Well I live in Piedmont… California" I said as I rolled my eyes. His face enlightened. "No way!" he said loudly. Fortunately Ashley and Louis didn't pay a lot of attention. I never wanted to draw any. "What is it?" I asked confused and a little hyped as I took a sip from the PittCola. "Me and my brother live there too. In downtown!" He said amazed. "Oh my god, that's awesome. Maybe we can see each other once the summer ends." I said enthusiastic. "What were the odds." He sighed as he ate one of his chicken wings.

I crossed my legs and we kept talking to one another. "Do you have a sibling?" He asked as he leaned over on the table, his elbows sustaining his head. The way he was staying made me really uncomfortable. He held his head up with his palms. He looked bored more than flirty so that has been a relief. I sighed loudly. "I… uh… I have a twin brother." I said as my words tangled. He narrowed his eyes. "What's his name?" He asked curious as he left moved back on his seat. He placed his left hand on the table. With his right hand he took French fries from a small basket. "Uh… His name is Dipper" I said shameful. The last week was horrible and he wouldn't even tell me what happened. "I know him. He's a friend of mine. We hang out almost every time though he never said he had a sister." He said confused. My jaw dropped as he said those words. I was surprised. "Weird…" I said as I looked outside the window.

I uncrossed my legs and I went to the counter to get another Cola. Ashley and Louis were still talking like they knew each other for a century. I got there and I asked the lady who worked there. He had red, curly hair. She seemed bored. There were almost no customers and she was playing on her IPhone. She placed it on the counter as I was looking in my wallet for money. She looked more and more angry as I looked through it. I had no money left. "Listen girl, Don't spend my time. Hurry up or move!" She said as her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. She had an evil look in her eyes. "You better not be playing because I will.." she said as she was interrupted by Tony. He placed the money on the counter and took the Cola. We backed away from the lady and he handed it to me. "Thanks a lot." I said in with a smile on my face. "Don't worry. No problem at all."

In front of the fast food we said goodbye to each other. The coldness of the night caught me by surprise as I grabbed my elbow behind my back. I started tossing left and right as I held my hand. I looked in his eyes, that were now sparkling from the light of the cars that were driving around. He looked at me intrigued. He looked a little scared. "So… uh…" he started his sentence with his lower lip trembling. "Yes" I asked sincerely as I looked deep in his eyes. "I was thinking… maybe you want to… go out ?". "Okay, sure. " I said as I blushed. "Well, I'll call you… I guess" he said before he left with Louis.

I was with Ashley. "So how was it?" she asked like she was a bomb ready to explode in enthusiasm. "It was nice. He… was nice. " I said as I looked back at her. "I knew it! You are welcome!" she said prod of herself. "Whoa, wait a second. I didn't ask for this." I shouted. "Don't worry. Without me, you'll probably never have a boyfriend, she said as she looked forward. "What?! I had boyfriends before." I shouted thinking about when I was younger. "Not three second date." She said complaining. "Fine… thanks… I guess." After I said that the argument stopped.

I went home after that. It was night. Earlier I had a message from Stan and Ford. They went bowling and they said they were coming home late. I was on the porch. I unlocked the door slowly and quietly because maybe he was sleeping. I placed my shoes in the hallway and I started walking up the stairs when I heard some weird sounds downstairs. I placed the bag in my room and I went on the hallway. I peeked in the kitchen. It was Dipper, sitting on the tiles of the cold floor in the kitchen. He was crying. I heard him taking deep and fast breaths. His hands were placed on his face with the legs stretched forward. I knocked on the door two times to see his response. He got scared at first but he quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Hey Mabel. How was it?" he asked as he looked at the floor. He took one bi breath and he looked at me, with his palm, twisted around, sitting on his knee, while he was supporting his head. The tears stopped but I could see the tracks of them. I haven't seen him cry since we were nine years old and he cried because his dog died. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Yeah yeah, I just… lost something and… y'know… that's all" He tried to tell me that everything was okay but it didn't work. "Dipper, you can tell me. I'm your sister." I said as I sat on the floor next to him. He placed his head on his knees. His eyes were still sparkling. "Mabel, really, I am fine." He said as a tear dropped from his left eye. "Dipper, tell me!" I was trying to help him. "I can't tell you. You don't understand it. You can't" yelled Dipper as his eyes filled with tears. I placed a hand around his back. He looked at me with more tears dripping from his eyes. "I… I can't tell you." He said as he left the kitchen.

After the incident, I went to sleep, I was staying in my bed thinking about Dipper. I didn't know what could make him happy. The thought of Dipper sad couldn't make me fall asleep. Suddenly, I thought about the episode I saw earlier and the weird couple. I was shocked that it even crossed my mind. What is wrong with me?! How can I think of something like that? I bit my lip as I was laying on the bed. Do I really…?

DIPPER

I don't know what to do anymore. I've came to a breaking point. I can't deal with this anymore. Being around her makes me feel… nervous. Maybe I am crazy a maybe I do love her but she would never love me back. She can't even think about it. The thought wouldn't even run through her head. I must tell her. It would be a huge relief. But what if she will never talk to me? What if she will ignore me for the rest of my life. I don't even know anymore…


	5. Chapter 3 - Part 1 - I love you

! READ !

I know there are a few who watch and probably don't have an account or don't want to follow/favourite but it'll help me a lot if you would. ( I know that because I have some friends who read this and they don't. I'm talking to you guys !)

If you have any ideas please leave them in your reviews. I'll be happy to accept them.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, DO NOT READ IT! GUESTS, STOP SENDING ME PM's.

~ AUTHOR's NOTE

DIPPER

The coldness of the morning reached my toes. I covered my feet with the blanket. The birds were singing, the sun was barely touching me. The room was still half dark. I twisted around on the other side. I waited a few seconds and then I opened my right eye. The left one was covered by the pillow in front of me. The moment I opened my eye, a huge headache began settling in. I blinked a few time and then I fully opened it.

The first thing I saw was the alarm clock. At first it was a little blurry but after a few second I could see it was five in the morning. I looked on the other side of the room. The sun light didn't got there yet. Strangely, the sky is so bright at five in the morning during the summer. I remember one time, I stayed awake for 25 hours but after that I passed out. I was at a friend's house back in Piedmont. I see a bright light in the other side of the attic.

I take a closer look and I see Mabel. She didn't notice me so far. She seems to be holding a flashlight and a book. She is probably reading from the book, miss Audrey gave to read for the summer break. I closed my eyes. I still feel very tired. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. After a few minutes I open my eyes back. I held my eyes closed for ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. I can't sleep anymore. I am way to dizzy to get up.

I wait for a couple of minutes and then I stand up on the bed. I uncover myself from the blanket and I sit on the edge of the bed. I then realize I forgot to change last night when I went to sleep. Mabel stares at me for a couple of seconds. When I gaze at her she quickly turns her head and pretends to be reading. I saw her with the corner of my eye staring at me.

"Ugh… Morning Mabel" I said as I wiped the drool from my face. She started playing with her hair. She always does that when she's nervous. But why is she nervous. "Umm… mornin'" she said without turning her look from the book. She was not reading anymore. She was staring at the words on the white paper. I could tell from the shocked and sad face she had. I get up from the bed and I walk toward the bathroom.

MABEL

Why is he acting so happy? Why is he so energetic? I said as I placed the book back into my drawer. I closed the flashlight and throw it back on the nightstand. I look outside and I see the sun rising. Suddenly. A wave of tiredness embraces me. I have to get up. I can't sleep all day. Then I will ruin my sleep schedule even though I looked at the pillow and it looked so comfortable.

No. I can't sleep. I won't sleep. I said to myself as I stood up. I walked downstairs slowly, so I wouldn't wake anyone up but as soon as I get to the kitchen I see Stn there, making some coffee. I was surprised that he was up so early. I gazed at the table and I saw a newspaper.

He follows his morning routine. He reads his newspaper while he drinks his coffee. It looks like the sun is up and it's piercing our window. He turned around and looked at me with a sleepy face. "No sleep huh…?" he muttered. He handed me a cup of coffee. My sleeve was hanging over my hand. I didn't pay any attention. I took the cup and I sat down on the table.

"Look at this" He narrowed his eyes. Stan placed the newspaper in front of me. I read the article. It said that an inspection is going to take place at every tourist attraction in Oregon. On the bottom of the page it said all the names to the places that will get an inspection and the Mystery shack was on the list. "Can you believe this" said Stan in despair. He had a disgusted face. He tossed the newspaper on the trash can.

The moment it landed in Dipper walked in the kitchen. He took some orange juice from the fridge which was even more weird because he usually took coffee. He always drinks it. He then gets some leftovers from the fridge and sits on the table. "Morning, Grunkle Stan" he said hyped. "Whatever…" said Stan as he read the article over and over again. "What's wrong" said Dipper as he lifted his brow. "An inspection…" I said as I rolled my eyes. I tried to look impassive.

"So Stan, do you need any help at the shack?" asked Dipper as he took a sip from the orange juice. "Ugh… yeah. You work in the gift shop with Wendy today. Wear a suit and put that phone away…" Said Stan as he read from the paper. I narrowed my eyes as soon as he said he will be working with Wendy even though he doesn't have a crush on her anymore. What is wrong with me?! I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't bare to stay around him anymore. I don't understand why I feel so weird. I went upstairs and laid on the bed. I looked at the ceiling. The pillow seemed so soft. I fell asleep almost instantly.

DIPPER

I was in the gift shop, helping the customers and making them buy merchandise. Stan told me and Wendy that we should make them choose the most expensive stuff. "Excuse me, but can you tell me which of these look better?" asked a tourist. He looked like he wanted to fight someone. He had a Turkish moustache and a deadly look but he was the same height as me. I looked at the two toys in his hands. They were two dinosaurs. One of them was bigger, and it looked like an elephant. In the other hand he had a smaller dinosaur. It was green and had some kind of claws and stuff…

I pressed my lips and I tilted my head. He was losing his patience. He stared at me. "I think this one is way cooler than the smaller one." He looked at me. A cheap smile appeared on his face. He placed the small one on the shelf and went to the counter. Wendy took care of the rest. As soon as he walked out of the store, I walked over to her. "How funny would it be if he had bought that toy for himself?" I said as I giggled. Her face turned red. She started laughing so hard, that the whole shop turned their head at us. I blushed and I tried to keep a serious face. "Sorry…" she whispered as she continued to laugh. The tourists continued shopping.

"I'm sorry, but I imagined him, laying on the floor playing with it and it was too much for me." She said as she smiled. I went back to work. I started cleaning some shelves. I placed some teddy bears on the shelves. I looked over one of the shelf and I saw two little kids fighting. I usually was against violence so I didn't try to intervene. Instead, I went to a lady who looked at them and encouraged one of the boys. They started to roll on the wooden floor as they tried to rip off the other's hair.

I walked over to the lady. Wendy was smiling at the incident. Everyone was looking at them. "Come on Ronald, come on, you won't be able to win the toy if you don't beat him." Said the woman as she stood next to them. She had her arms along her body. She clenched her fists as she looked at the boys. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Are these kids yours?" I asked as I looked at them. She stood up to me. "Yeah, why?" she looked at me with disgust. "I'm afraid you have to leave." I said as I kept my face straight. There was not one bit of expression on my face. "Who the hell are you? I want to see an employee not a kid." She said as she looked back at the kids that were fighting. "I work here." I said a little annoyed. I crossed my arms and she looked back at me.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to call the police." I said frustrated. She looked back at me and she walked over to the kids who were now looking at her. She grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them up with brute force. I think one of their hands actually made a crunchy sound. She dragged them out of the store. I looked at Wendy who was smiling. She placed her thumb up. "Good work" she whispered. A man walked up to me. He was an young adult in a costume.

"Do you work here?" He asked me as he pulled out a notebook. I immediately knew he was the inspector. I looked at him a little worried that I would screw thing up. "Um… yes… summer job…" I said as I looked at what he was writing. He asked me a couple more questions. At the end, he asked where the manager was. I pointed out to Stan's office. "Good work boy. You handled the situation pretty well." He said proud as he smiled. He widened his eyes and walked into Stan's office. I felt like a boulder rolled of my chest. I sighed deeply.

I walked over to the counter. "Hey uh… there are not a lot of customers can you handle it?" I asked. I pressed my lips. I widened my eyes. "Hmm…". "Please !" I said as I lowered my eyebrows. I looked at the floor. "Well… Fine." She sighed and then smiled. "Thanks Wendy." I then walked over to the bathroom. I took a white t-shirt on and I walked outside.

15 Minutes later. In the park.

I was in the park, sitting on a bench, the sunlight of the afternoon shining on my forehead. I felt how the drops of sweat were falling on my shirt. The bench was hot especially the metal parts. The wood was bearable but still, it felt like an oven. The birds were singing loudly. There were many kids playing in the sand. Mothers were walking their babies, people coming home from work, Teens walking their dogs and other stuff. The park was full but I was staying in a more remote part of it. Not a lot of people walked over to this bench. There was only a pathway to it and none leading somewhere else.

I look at the pathway on my left and I see Jaimie and Tony walking over. Jaimie is a nice guy and he's the same age as me. He has black, long hair. He has his nose pierced. Finally the shadow of the tree made it to the bench. I could cool of for some time. They sat down. "Yo, hey Dipper" said Jaimie as he sat down on the bench. "Hey Dipper" said Tony. "Uh… hey guys." I said as I kept looking at the playground.

"Dude, are you coming to the cinema later?" Asked Jaimie hyped as he tapped his feet. Tony took a relaxed positon. He had his legs stretched. "What movie." I sighed. "A new movie called Finding Dory." Said Tony. "Isn't that a remake after Finding Nemo or something?" I asked confused. I tilted my head. "Well, they are the same producers… I think." Said Tony as he blew the hair that was over his face. "I don't know guys…" I said as I looked on the ground. "You better decide quickly because it starts in half an hour." Said Jaimie hurried. "Fine… I'll… go I guess…" I said as I sighed deeply. I was playing with my fingers. Tony and Jaimie stood up."Well, let's go." Said Tony enthusiastic. "Right now? You just said the movie starts in half an hour." They looked at me. "I need to pick up my sister and some of his friends too." Said Jaimie as he looked down.

We went to the cinema. There were not a lot of people there. Tony was next to me and Jaimie was somewhere in the front seats with his sister taking care of her. After ten minutes, Her sister and her friends started shouting and laughing. Some guy called the security who asked us to leave. By the time we got out of the cinema it was already dusk so I started walking home.

I wasn't far when I started to think deeply about the other day. I remembered something I told myself. I had to tell her. It was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought about her in every moment. But what if she is just going to ignore me for the rest of my life. The last week has been horrible. She was treating me awful. I guess I did too.

What am I going to do? What is she going to say? I asked myself as I stepped on the porch. I pulled my keys out of my pocket. At first I hesitated. I had my door on the handle but a the panic and the stress held me from pulling it. My left hand started shaking as I slowly pulled it down. The next moment, I find myself inside the house.

I tossed my shoes on a shelf and I started walking to the stairs. I was sweaty. I could hear my heartbeat. My legs were trembling as I stepped up the stairs. My fingers were still shaking a little. AI was swallowing constantly as I opened the door to our room.

I was a little happy because she was asleep. Which seemed strange it was that she was sleeping in my bed. She looked pretty tired when she went upstairs this morning. The orange sunlight was coming through our window.

I sat on the edge of our bed and I looked at her. I held my breath and I placed a hand on her shoulder. She was a light sleeper. She squeaked and then opened her eyes. She looked at me. She smiled and then quickly placed her head back on the pillow.

"What time is it?" She whispered as she placed one of her hands back under the pillow so she could comfort her head. "It's 7." I said playfully. "What" she said surprised. She pulled herself up on the bed. Her eyes were wide open. She then realized she was in my bed. She slightly blushed but then she quickly placed her hand on her face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was so exhausted I didn't realized." Said Mabel as she sighed. "Don't worry." I reassured her. She placed her pillow behind her so she could support herself on the wall behind.

"Um… Mabel, I have to talk to you about something…" I said as my heartbeat increased. I started sweating and my left hand was now shaking again. She could see I was frustrated. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater and looked at me with her puppy eyes. "What is it Dippingsauce'?" She joked.

I could see she started to get a little nervous too. I bit my lip and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. "Mabel… I don't know how to say this but…" She looked over at me with a little confidence. I couldn't back away at this point of time. "Mabel… I think I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter 3 - Part 2 - Pets

If you don't like it don't read it. If you don't like it don't pm me. If you like it, follow/favourite.

I clenched my teeth. I started sweating so hard, that it felt like I was living in an oven. I was a little surprised. She didn't react like I thought she would. She didn't scream for help because a weirdo was living with her, she didn't pulled a knife and killed me neither she committed suicide… yet.

She looked at me. Her eyes widened. Her breath started to quicken. She looked straight into my eyes with her beautiful innocent face. She had no smile; no sadness; no anger in her eyes. She was not shocked. She was not surprised. She was just looking at me. Mabel's eyes were getting wider.

I couldn't stand all of the silence. I opened my mouth. "Mabel, This is really weird for you and for me too. I think about it day and night and I can't keep my mind somewhere else but I really think I love you but still you are my sister and this is really weird and…"

I sighed. The innocence in her face was gone. She looked down. She fell back on her pillow. She was looking at her hands. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I ruined our childhood or at least what was left of it.

I stood up and I started walking towards the door. I could hear her breathing heavily. She looked scared like she encountered the devil. The devil who slept with her under the same roof for all of her life. But it was just me. A weird brother confused about everything that is happening in his pathetic life.

As I stepped towards the door I heard something coming out of her hoarse voice. I turned around. We looked straight in each other's eyes. I was anxious. "Her lower lip was trembling as she slowly opened her mouth. "I…I love you too".

My heart stopped as soon as her words came out. I then quickly realized what she was talking about. "Mabel, you don't understand." I said as I walked back to her bed. I sat down next to her. "I love you. As a brother and more…" I said as I looked back down at the floor. I placed my hands around my neck.

I felt Mabel's hand on my shoulder. My eyes filled with tears. The wet tears were now dripping down my cheeks and onto my chin. I started breathing loudly. I had my hands upon my face. Mabel took her blanket off. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my hand from the face.

"Dipper, I am confused but… I think I love you too." My heart stopped for a second than I was brought back to reality.

MABEL

Regardless of what I said to Dipper, I am still very much confused. It's my brother and the situation is rather delicate. I am currently sitting in my bed, trying to read an article on my phone but my mind keeps running off. I can't focus on anything right now. I am… afraid. I think this is the right word to use.

My mind was shattered into little pieces. My deep thoughts got interrupted when Dipper entered the room. He came from the shower, still rubbing his head with the towel. I could see a little bit of his birth mark on the forehead. He tossed the towel on the bed and he took a t-shirt on him. I didn't realize I was staring at him. He faced me. By the look in his eyes, he was still a little confused about us. I don't know what to do.

I gaze back into the phone reading an article about school. I hear him clearing his throat. I look at him and he was preparing to say something. "Dipper, I… am a little confused…" I quickly said, cutting him off. He parted his lips preparing to talk but I immediately start talking again. "I don't think…" I sighed deeply not knowing how to choose my words. "We are brothers and this is wrong. I think we should stay brothers…" I tilt my head down to my lap. His closed his lips. I could see with the corner of my eye, his left hand starting to shake. His lower lip was trembling.

"it's okay… I understand…" He said in a whisper that flew through the room. He dropped on the bed. I looked at him staring at the ceiling. In a matter of seconds he fell asleep and after an hour so did I.

DIPPER – Morning – 9 am – Mystery shack.

A loud horrified scream followed by two doors closing woke me up. I almost jumped out of bed. I soon realized it was Mabel. I got out of bed and I ran to the door. I saw Stan coming out of the bathroom with shaving cream on his face. He was as scared as I was. I went down the stairs as fast as I could. I saw the door to the living room closed. I heard Mabel crying. Ford came from the kitchen and pointed to me and then to the door. I slowly pushed down the handle. As I opened the door carefully I saw Mabel on her knees, with her hands covering her face. It was something in front of her.

As I got closer, I saw Waddles laying on the floor. Stan and Ford were cautious and were staying in the door frame. As I stepped closer and closer I could notice why she was crying. Waddles was dead. He was acting strange since the summer started but we didn't pay attention. I was next to her as I had my hand on her shoulder. "Mabel are you…" I couldn't finish because she started crying louder. Grunkle Ford approached her slowly. "Come on kiddo, let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed her by the wrist. Mabel did as he said and walked out of the room.

Just as Mabel left the room Wendy and Soos came to work. It was still early so there weren't any customers but Stan told them to. Stan called Soos over. Wendy came here too. They were stunned when they saw the pig. "Is Mabel okay?" quickly asked Wendy as she had her palms over her mouth. "Not really…" sighed Grunkle Ford. "Where is she now?" continued Wendy. "It's outside on the porch." Wendy went outside meanwhile, Soos; grunkle Stan and me were trying to get the pig out of the house.

I could barely imagine what was Mabel going through. First her weird brother and now this. She loved the pig more than anything in the world. As for me, I didn't really care about him. I would sometimes feed it or rub his head but I wouldn't spend hours such as Mabel. I was thinking to go there and console Mabel but it would only make things worst. It's a bad idea probably. We got the pig in the back of the house. Stan assigned Soos to dig a hole for the pig. I followed Stan while we walked back to the house. We saw three tourists cars coming. Stan had to make Wendy go back to her job. Grunkle Ford was in his laboratory doing who knows what. I haven't helped him or anything since the summer started and I am willing to find some creatures but not today.

15 minutes later – Gravity Falls Mall

I was looking through the windows to see if I could find a pair of headphones because my old ones broke when I dropped them in a river. It was windy outside. There were not a lot of people. I went up on the escalator and immediately saw the electronics store and I saw the headphones from the other side of the mall. As I was walking to the store I walked past something else that caught my attention.

I peeked through the window and I saw a bunch of kittens. It was a pet store. I was thinking whether or not to get it. It would bring a sparkle in Mabel's heart. I stood there for a couple of seconds and I have decided.

"Excuse me, how much for the cat over there?" I asked while I pointed to a small, fluffy cat. She looked at which one I was pointing. "It's 40 dollars." Said the woman as she approached me. "Do you want it?" said the lady. "Uh… yes." I responded as I got the money from my pocket. I would still have 10 dollars left. She took it out. It looked beautiful. She had perfect blue eyes, she was white but had a black spot on her eye. She also gave me a cage and I paid for a little bit of food. I had five dollars left by the time I stepped out of the store. I sighed deeply as I looked at the little kitty in the small cage. Mabel is gonna go crazy for it.

I entered through the gift shop door. Stan spotted me first and then Wendy. Stan sighed deeply. Wendy sprinted to me and she dropped on her knees to see what was inside the cage. "What is it this time?" said Stan annoyed. "It's a cat, grunkle Stan." He looked at me skeptical and finally said "You feed him." I was relieved. I thought he would make me get it back. Wnedy was playing with the cat through the cage bars. She looked at me with a smile of proudness in her cheeks. "You are so sweet. She'll love it." I blushed a little from the compliment. She went back to work because there were still a few customers and Stan would not let her take breaks since the incident that happened two weeks ago. She was at work and took a pause for ten minutes when a old woman came and stole a hundred dollars from the cash register.

It was funny but grunkle Stan almost had a heart attack. I proceeded to go to the kitchen where I tossed the cat food on the table and I took the cat out of her cage. I held her in my arms while she looked at me. My heart was filled with sweetness when the little kitty sneezed.

I approached the wooden door. I looked through its glass and I saw Mabel sitting on the couch, looking at the forest. Tears were still all over her face. She would constantly wipe her eyes with a napkin. I pushed the door handle down and she wouldn't even look at me. I felt guilty in a kind of way. I knew she wouldn't want to see me. I am the last person in the world she would want to see. I hat the kitten on my lap. "Are you okay?" Now that I think about it, it's a dumb question. I have to say something else. "No. I'm not okay." She said as she continued to look at surroundings.

I gazed at the sky and I saw a big amount of clouds above the forest that were heading our way. The kitten rolled down my lap and slowly walked and crawled to Mabel. It started to climb up on Mabel's jeans. She looked down and she was shocked to see the animal. She didn't say a word but she started to pet the kitty on the back of the ears. She wiped her tears and snot off her face with the corner of her sleeve. She then looked at me. Her face was emotionless when she first looked me in the eyes but then, she giggled. The cat began to purr as Mabel kept petting her with her left hand.

Mabel deeply sighed and stared back into the distance only this time, we were holding hands. "Can we try this again?" She looked at me and most probably noticed my lower lip trembling. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 4 - Summerween

It would be nice if you are not a douchebag and stop commenting as a guest.

Also, it would be nice to hear some ideas, not that I'm running out of, but I want to see which one is better.

Thanks for the support.

"Hey Mabel ! What time is it?" shouted Dipper from downstairs. No answer. "Mabel!" He shouted again waiting for a response but nothing… He finally decided to go upstairs to see what happened. He stopped in front of the bathroom where he could hear the sound of the hairdryer. Dipper knocked on the door a few times and the door opened. Mabel, his twin was in front of the mirror, with the hairdryer in her hand. "What is it dipping sauce?" "Agh… stop calling me that!" Immediately yelled Dipper angry. "Well…?" Asked Mabel when she turned off the dryer and walked out of the bathroom with her brother. Dipper looked at her for a few seconds waiting for her to remember. "Oh yeah, right… um… I have to text them." Said Mabel quickly and sprinted to their room.

Dipper went down the stairs when he heard the doorbell. He opened the door and looked down. "Trick or treat." It was summerween. One of the most happy night's for the kids in Gravity Falls. They all wore masks and costumes and they were getting free candy. Unfortunately Mabel and Dipper were not kids anymore. Dipper looked at the little children. One of the girls had a princess costume and a little boy had ragged clothes and he looked like a zombie to Dipper. He handed them two candies each and closed the door.

Dipper was not as enthusiastic as the other people. As soon as he closed the door he gazed at Mabel who was walking towards him. He was amazed by the way she was dressed. She had a purple t-shirt and what shocked Dipper most was the short jeans which Mabel admitted she didn't like. "Why are you so surprised" asked Mabel while she unwrapped a candy from the basket. "I'm not? Why would I?" Lied Dipper, avoiding eye contact. "Uh… I wanted to…" She was interrupted by a text message. She pulled the IPhone from her small pocket and looked at the text.

"What does it say?" Asked Dipper as he tried to peek in her phone. She quickly placed it back in the pocket and looked at Dipper who was now right in front of her. They stared at one another for a few seconds and then they backed away. "Uh… Lets ask Stan about… the…" She couldn't find her words. She was feeling a little embarrassed but so did he.

"Hey grunkle Stan" Shouted Dipper. He entered the living room and saw Stan watching a show. He was drinking his beer like any other Friday night. He glanced at them. "What is it kids?" Mabel walked up to him and sat on the edge of the chair. "Can we go to a party?" Asked Mabel" Stan stared at her for a few seconds and the said. "Would your parent let you?" He asked. Mabel looked at him. "No…" She couldn't lie to Stan nor her parents. "Fine. But you'll clean up if those kids come by our house again." Last year, a bunch of kids came by our house and they threw eggs at all of our windows. Mabel jumped into Stan's arms and hugged him by the neck almost letting him without air. She jumped up and walked towards Dipper who was sitting in the door frame as happy as Mabel was.

DIPPER

We both walked out of the house right after Stan's approval. We were walking on a pathway that was leading to the town. It got dark immediately afterwards. Mabel reached for her small purse she had. I looked at her confused. She didn't have many things in it. She stopped for a second to look closer in it. "Aha." She said loudly. I quickly knew what was happening. She had a black masquerade mask with no design or anything on it. She handed me it. I looked at it and then I looked at her. "Are you serious?" I twisted my lips and looked at her with a serious look. "Yeah, it says in the text massage you have to bring a mask." Smirked Mabel. "But no one is going to have a mask." I tried to explain to her. "Just shut up and wear it, nerd." She smiled and kept walking. "But where is yours?" She took out her phone and had a violet eye liner in her hand. Mabel started to draw some lines and in the end it turned out to be… okay. It looked like some flowers to me but I didn't ask her.

We got onto the main street. Kids all over the place, were running from house to house, trick or treating. It was even a huge group of kids who went from house to house. There were about a dozen of them. All over the place, there were jack o' lanterns scarecrows and all kinds of other stuff which looked amazing. It was a girl across the street from us dressed as a wizard and had a small little black cat in her lap. Everyone would think that it was cute and would gave her extra candy. I know because me and Mabel were doing that when we were younger.

A few moments later we met up with Mabel's friends. Candy and Ashley. Candy was smaller than Mabel. She looked more thinner than the last time I saw her. She also wore a monocle as a mask… I think. Ashley removed her braces yesterday from what Mabel told me. She had a small crown on her head. Immediately as they got closer to each other, Mabel and candy hugged. Than Mabel hugged Ashley. They all started talking. I don't even know if they noticed me at first. Out of nowhere, I see Candy next to me, acting weird. She always acts weird when I'm around but this time she's acting extra weird.

"Um… hey…" I said trying to keep calm. She was smiling staying there smiling at me. I don't even know if she heard me. Should I say hi again? "Uh… Candy, are you okay?" She looked at me, still smiling like an idiot. "Yes. I'm fine."

She then got distracted and I could be alone for the rest of the time. We got there quickly. We were in the front of a huge house. There were two guys at the entrance. I stayed close to Mabel this whole time. There were decorations everywhere.

Once we got inside, it didn't took long until I lost Mabel and the girls. I found myself surrounded by students. There weren't many of my age. Surprisingly enough, everyone had a mask. I walked over to the kitchen. There weren't many people just a guy and a girl talking. I looked outside the window and I spotted Jaime talking to one of his friends in the backyard.

I went outside the house. Everyone was dancing around me. There was a small stage in the back of the yard with two big speakers on it. I decided to walk over to Jaime, because I didn't had anything else to do at that moment. He just finished, talking to his friend when I said hi. "Hey Dipper, how did you got to this party?" He asked rather surprised and curious. "Well, my sister was invited by a friend who was invited by the host." He looked at me trying to understand what I just said.

"Anyways, how did you got here?" He returned to reality. "Uh… The friend I was just talking to." He said. "Isn't it a little weird for them? I mean, we are way younger than most of them." He added. "Younger, but as tall as them." We both laughed.

AUTHOR

Everyone was dancing, eating, talking or doing something fun. The whole neighborhood could hear the music coming out of the big speakers. Mabel and Candy were next to the big table with all kinds of snacks and drinks. Even though there was a big amount of alcohol at the party, Mabel tried to stay out of it. Ashley was nowhere to be found. The backyard itself was big, it even had a swimming pool but it had no water. There were a couple of guys skating in it.

Mabel just finished pouring some Cola in her cup when she and Candy saw Ashley approaching her with two guys. One of them was Louis and the other was Tony. (Too many names? Sorry if so… Search for them in chapter II if you don't remember them. )

Louis, as always, looked like a douchebag with huge muscles. Tony seemed a little indifferent about the party. As soon as he saw Mabel, his eyes widened and he was more happy. "Hey…" Said Mabel trying to keep her calm but she was as enthusiastic as he was. "Hey Mabel, what's up." Asked Tony while he scratched the back of his golden haired hair. "Nothing much, really…" A moment of silence occurred but it was quickly interrupted by her. "Um… Haven't seen you in a while." He looked at Louis who was talking to Ashley then quickly turned his eyes to Mabel who was waiting for a response. "Uh… yeah, I haven't actually went out or anything and to be honest, my brother said I should come. The rest of the night would have been boring if I wouldn't see you here." He was charming in Mabel's eyes but it felt like something held her from going any further.

The moment was interrupted by a romantic song starting to play. He looked deep in her eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance?" For Mabel and for him, seemed pretty weird but Mabel couldn't refuse. Almost everyone was dancing with a partner. Tony grabbed Mabel by the waist and she placed her hands around his neck.

Mabel was blushing this whole time. They were both looking into each other's eyes. The tension was building up by the second and the slow dance was almost finished. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward. They were going to kiss.

"Hey Tony." Someone shouted. They leaned back and looked around when they saw Dipper coming to them. "Hey Dipper, what's up?" replied Tony as he walked over to him. Mabel felt bad for it. She didn't know if Dipper saw them trying to kiss.

DIPPER

We just left the place. The party is not gonna stop until tomorrow. Mabel and I are going home because it's pretty late. Candy was with us. We were walking on the street. All the lights were off and most of the people were sleeping. Mabel and Candy were talking about tomorrow's plans on going to the cinema.

I was not feeling very well though. Mabel and Tony almost kissed if I wouldn't have come. I still love her, and I don't know if she loves me back. Before I could finish thinking Candy said my name but I didn't know what she was talking about. "Sorry what?" She looked at me silly and said. "Bye Dipper…" she than laughed and left. I feel a little embarrassed but the sadness came back once me and Mabel were alone. We started walking on the small pathway and none of us saying anything. Halfway home and I hear Mabel mumbling something. "Huh?" I asked. "Uh… Dipper, are you okay?" I knew I was in trouble. I can't lie. I have to say something. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

I don't know if she realized that I'm lying or… "Be honest." She did. "I am, why would I not be okay?" I asked acting suspicious. She stopped walking. She sat on a wooden bench next to a small light post. I sat down next to her, not knowing what happened. "What is it Dipper? Come on tell me. Is it because of me and Tony?" She then asked. I couldn't answer the question. I didn't had the answer.

"Are you jealous?" She then smirked as she looked at me. I kept staring at the ground without facing her. "No, why would I…" She looked at me with an evil face. "You are so jealous." It became frustrating after a bit. "No, I'm not Mabel." She starting to repeat the word like a little kid, knowing it would make me angry. " Jealous, Jealous…"

I prepared to scream at her. I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and faced her but before a word could come out of my throat, her lips landed onto mine. My eyes were wide open but soon, I closed them. In a few seconds we leaned back. I looked at her and she looked at me. We were taking deep breaths. "Stop being so jealous."


	8. Chapter 5 - Sick

Hey, don't be an asshole and try to keep yourself from giving me any PM's or reviews with hate in them. Thank you.

If you enjoy it, please follow / favourite.

 **SICK**

MABEL

The cooling water coming out of the shower is rushing down my back like a waterfall. Nothing more refreshing than a cold shower in the morning. Well, there are things more refreshing, but for now, I can't think at anything else.

Last night was amazing. The moment when we kissed was… special. The bad part of the night was about to come though. When were almost home, It started raining. I remember Dipper giving me his jacket. When we got inside, we were surprised to see Stan awake. He was watching a late night show that he loved. We were also surprised to see the bowl of candy for Summerween to be just as we left it. I asked Stan what happened but he said there were so much kids, he filled it again. He isn't a good liar. I felt sorry for the kids who travelled a long way to get to the shack but I was happy because me and Dipper got to eat them.

I finally step out of the shower. I got dried and I walked back to our room. I opened the door loudly and Dipper was still sleeping. Usually he's the first to wake up especially during the summer break. I take a look at the clock and its late morning. Something is not right. The sunlight shines all over his face but not a single eye movement.

I sit on the edge of his bed trying to wake him up. "Bro bro." I whispered waiting for a response. Nothing happened. He kept snoring. "Dipper, wake up" I whispered again but this time louder. I poked his shoulder but he kept sleeping. He was still under his blankets which seemed even more weird because it was hot as hell outside.

He finally moves his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes. He then looks down at me and tries to mimic a smile but starts coughing. I could see something was not right. His eyes are red and he looks pale as a vampire. I rushed my hand up to his forehead and he was burning up.

"You are sick." Dipper looks at me careless. "Agh… don't worry it's nothing. I probably need to go, get a shower and everything will be solved." He doesn't like to stay inside the house for a whole day. He always goes outside but today he must stay home or he'll get worse. I have to convince him somehow. "Pfff... Don't be silly. We're gonna have so much fun here. Anyway, you have fever." He yawns loudly and smiles at me. "I don't want to stay here all day. Don't worry." Dipper than tries to get up. I can't wrestle with him. As soon as he gets his blankets off I could see he was cold. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the floor for a moment.

As soon as Dipper tries to get up on his feet he falls back on hi bed. He grabs the small, plastic waste basket in which he immediately throws up. Dipper throws it back on the floor and lies back on his bed. "Should I bring you anything?" He turns around on the other side and closes his eyes. "A cup of water." He coughs again and I immediately jump up and run downstairs.

DIPPER

I feel awful. My head hurts like hell, If I try to stand up everything is spinning. I want to throw up again because of the taste in my mouth. I am hot but as soon as I get the blankets off, I feel cold. I can barely deal with this. I haven't been sick since I was eight years old. I feel like I have no air to breath. At last, after a few minutes of me and my thoughts I hear Mable's footsteps on the stairs.

She opens the door and I see her with a glass of water in her hands. Grunkle Ford is behind her. He smiled at me in a get well soon way. Mabel is already next to me. She tossed the cup of water on the nightstand and she goes back to her bed, not sure what she's trying to do. Grunkle Ford is on the doorway. "How are you feeling kid?" He asked with a half-smile. "I'm okay." I tried to say more than that but my sore throat kept me from it. "Do you need anything. Should I bring you…" He always gets overprotective when it comes to being sick. "No, I'm fine." He looks at me and shakes his head. "Okay then. I'm gonna go. Get some rest and Mabel, help him if he needs anything. If you need my help, I'm down in the…" Mabel tries to rush him "Yeah, yeah." He gets a little suspicious but doesn't say anything and leaves our.

"So, what do you want to do." She asked hyped. I reached for the water and got myself up on the bed. "I don't know. Maybe we should watch a movie?" I asked confused. "Yeah sure." She quickly said and tossed her pillow on my bed. She then dives in the bed next to me pulling out her phone from the back pocket. "What do you want to watch?" She asked enthusiastic. "Um… you choose." I started twisting my lips without me noticing it. She started browsing a site on her phone until we found a new movie.

DIPPER – 7 P.M.

We finished watching another movie. We already watched three movies. Mabel constantly walks downstairs to bring snacks but I can't eat chips or anything crispy. We were just preparing to start another movie. She was searching for a good one. "Mabel, I'm bored. Let's do something else." I sighed. "Wait, I think I found a movie." She said enthusiastic. "I don't want to see another movie." I sighed. She placed the phone down and looked at me confused. "Well, what do you want to do then?" She asked with an aggressive tone. " I don't know." She sighs and looks at me. "What do you want me to say?" We are both staring into each other's eyes.

In a blink of an eye, her lips landed onto mine, unhesitatingly. My eyes were wide open but I didn't try to ruin the moment so I closed them. She rolled on top of me while she kept kissing me. I backed away from her. "What happened?" She asked confused when she tilted her head on the right side. "It's just that… I don't want to give you the cold." She looked at me, biting her lip. "I don't care about the cold. I will get a thousand colds before I will stop kissing you." We then pressed our lips to one another again. My warm hand was touching her red cheeks.

Her lips opened and my tongue slipped inside her mouth. She kissed me more and more aggressively, biting my lip. We kept kissing for a few more seconds until we heard some footsteps. We stopped and she slipped back next to me. Before the door opened she pulled out her phone.

Grunkle Ford entered the room with two cups of water. "Hey kids. Thirsty?" Mabel looked at him cheerful. "Hey Grunkle Ford." He then looked towards me but couldn't see me very well because it was dark in the room. "Are you okay Dipper." I think he noticed us breathing heavily which got me frustrated for a moment but I tried to look normal. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Can you open the window, I have no air." I said as I kept looking in her phone. "Oh... okay wait." He reached for the window and opened it. "Are you okay Dipper?". "Yeah, I'm okay… kind of…" I sighed. "Okay, drink some water and rest kids." He walked towards the door. "We will" shouted Mabel when he walked out of the room.

Mabel pressed her hand on my forehead. She got scared for a second. She looked at me and her jaw dropped. "You are burning up even more Dipper. How didn't I noticed this?" She stood up and looked at me. "I'm okay, I feel fine." I sighed. "Well, you shouldn't." She said. "Mabel, I just need to get some rest." Mabel kept looking at me trying to think of something. "Goodnight." I whispered. "Goodnight Dipper…"


	9. Short message

Short message.

Lately, I have received a few PM's from a few retarded people.

This is my message to them.

First, let's see what retarded means. "A slowness or a limitation in intellectual understanding and awarness." Lately, in all my chapters, I've been asking **not** to reply to me, if you are a hater.

Most of the comments I've been receiving are from guests. People who can make accounts, but are pussies, and preffer not to get any reply from me.

So, besides the kids who just curse and swear, there are a few other people, who clearly get offended by me, ruining their favourite show. Well, let me explain to you why you're a complete idiot. If you don't like something, you do not search for it.

For example, you do not like the movie "The Grudge" because it's horror. Well guess what. You don't see it. Only if you belong to the adam's family. Maybe then. But if you don't like something, you don't see it and especially, you don't try to find it.

So, I am clearly not going to stop writing. You are clearly an idiot, especially the idiot who said "Kill yourself". That was so funny. That guy really has a lack of argument. Back to what I was saying. I am not going to stop, but please, stop embarrasing yourself and stop being a total dick.

~Sincerly, A guy who minds his own fucking buisness.


	10. Chapter 6 - Date

IMPORTANT NEWS

So, Unfortunately, I am leaving for a couple of weeks so I won't be able to post anything. I hope you like this one.

Oh, and for the "Guest". No, I don't have any siblings and this is not autobiographical. I may be an idiot according to you, but, you know what's funny? You are such a loser, because not only you reply in comments like "Kill yourself" which is totally stupid, but you are also reading this right now. Why are you reading this? What is the point in reading this if you don't like it?

Please, stop being a loser, stop assuming things that are far from the truth, and do yourself a favor, stop commenting. I will not stop. And if you do, reply to me, get an account coward. You're hiding behind the guest mode because a reply would be too much for you.

I'm your host, killer Keem… no.  
-

MABEL

Half of the summer break is over and I feel like I did nothing. My head hurts so bad, I can't even open my eyes. I don't want to. Dipper still thinks I'm asleep. He's behind me, playing on his PSP. I feel horrible. Lately, I've been thinking about… us. I don't think it's okay. We are brothers and nothing more. I think we should stay apart for a few days. But what am I going to tell him?

"Dipper." Shouted someone. I hear him put the PSP down and runs quietly downstairs. They started talking but I don't know about what. I hear Dipper running up the stairs. He seemed happy. I open my eyes and he's packing.

"Where are you going?" He turns his head to me. He looked like a kid who got what he wanted for Christmas.

"Me and Grunkle Ford are going to find a place." He informed me while he was throwing clothes in his backpack.

"What place?" I narrowed my eyes.

"A cave where are all kinds of weird spiders." He quickly responded.

"So, you are happy because you are going in a dark cave where are a lot of spiders?" He nodded his head. I sat on the edge of the bed and I continued looking at him, walking from one side of the room to the other, looking in the drawers and under the bed for things he might use.

"When are you coming back?" He looked at me with a silly face.

"I don't know, tomorrow probably. The cave is far. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Nah… It's ok. I am not a big fan of giant spiders and dark caves." I sighed.

"Well… ok. I have to go, Ford said we needed to leave right away. Bye!" He waved his hand and left the room. I quickly moved to the window and in a couple of minutes I saw them in the car. They left in a hurry. What is so interesting about spiders anyway?

I turned back to the room and I sighed deeply. Now what? I have nothing to do all day. I'll call Candy later to ask them if they are coming here. For now, I need to go take a shower.

\- One hour later –

I am still bored like hell. I have to do something. I opened my phone and started texting. Before I even sent the message someone calls me. I looked at the number and it seemed familiar. I cautiously answered.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey, Mabel?" I recognized the voice right away. It was that guy, Tony. With the weird brother.

"Oh, hi, Tony." I said, as I was playing with my hair.

"Uh… so, what're you up to?" He asked casually.

"Um… nothing, really." I sighed loudly.

"I was wondering, since we didn't talk too much, would you like too…"

"Yeah?" I asked when he took a long speaking pause.

"Would you like to go out at the new Shelby's restaurant? It opened yesterday." He continued. I knew this is what he would ask me. I stood there for a second, thinking of the consequences. "Mabel, are you still there?"

"Yes, I would like to come."

"Awesome." He shouted. "Should I pick you up at five?"

"Uh… yeah sure. At five P.M." I repeated.

"Okay, see ya." He closed.

I need to tell Dipper when he's back otherwise he will find it in a much worse way. I have to tell the girls.

\- Three hours later -

I finished my make-up which was a new thing for me since I would never wear make-up. He must be here in ten minutes. Wendy is in the hallway, helping Soos fix a light bulb. She was holding the ladder so it didn't unbalance.

"Hey dude, where are you going?" Asked Wendy.

"On date." I shouted enthusiastic. Wendy looked at me proud.

"Is he nice?" She asked.

"Totally. Well… he didn't give me a reason to believe otherwise." I sighed.

"Good work. High five" She raised her hand in the air. Soos almost fell with the ladder so she quickly grabbed it again. She sighed relieved.

The doorbell rang. I sprinted to the door knowing that Grunkle Stan would always try to answer first. Fortunately I got there first. I opened the door and I looked straight at him. He looked beautiful. His hair was spiky, he had a leather jacket that looked like he bought it yesterday, or maybe he did. His eyes were shining in the porch light even though it was still day. I was astonished.

"Hey, are you ready?" He smiled.

"Yes." I half-smiled. When started walking and none of us said anything. I need to break the silence.

"So… you said you were going to the same school as I did back in Piedmont."

"Yeah, I did." He smiled.

"How did I never, seen you before?" I asked confused.

"Well, I recently moved to Piedmont, but my family sent me and my brother to Gravity Falls because there's nothing much to do in Piedmont."

"Yeah, you're right. It's so boring sometimes." I admitted.

We got to the restaurant after five more minutes. It didn't look fancy but it wasn't a fast food either. I didn't want anything fancy anyway. We entered the place and there were so many people. Fortunately, we found a table next to a window. The place was huge. We sat down and looked through the menu.

"So, what are you getting?" He asked me throwing his menu on the table.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money, so I guess I'm getting…"

"No. I'm paying for it. Just tell me what you want." He interrupted me. I smiled.

"Well, how about… Greek salad?"

"Awesome." The waitress came to us with a notebook in her hand.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked politely.

"A Greek Salad and Chicken wings."

The waitress left the table and headed straight to the bar where she left the order. It's gonna be a while since there are so many people here. We talked about Piedmont, school and the summer break for a time and then the food came. After we finished eating, we left the place and started walking in the downtown area next to the mall. We were walking on different pathways enlighted by street lamps. It was already night.

"Do you like it here? In Gravity Falls?" I asked.

"Well, it has its pros and cons. I like it because there are so many people but I hate that I have nothing to do all day. Sometimes I go out with my brother but he has his own style of having fun. What about you?"

"The same thing. It's boring. Fortunately, Dipper is not that boring. We talk a lot and we have fun. Sometimes." I sighed.

"We should go out more often. I mean, we had fun tonight, right?"

"It was awesome." I smiled.

We sat on a bench together. There was no one around us. We looked for a few minutes at the stars. I looked at him and he looked back into my eyes. We slowly approached one another until I could feel his breath. We got closer and closer until our lips touched. I slowly kissed him. We backed away slowly and we looked into each other's eyes. He smiled to me. We kissed one more time until I decided we should go back.

DIPPER

This is horrible. We had to come back because the car broke down. We needed to cancel this. I had to walk home. At least Mabel is here. I opened the door and to my surprise, there was no one here. The lights were off and there was no one here. I tossed my bag and my cap on the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, where is Mabel?" I asked concerned.

"I don't remember but she went with someone, somewhere." This doesn't make any sense. I walked back upstairs and took the phone out of my back pocket. She might not want to be disturbed wherever she is. I have to call someone else.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candy."

"Dipper?" She said surprised. She seemed happy. She most likely had a crush on me by the way she would act around me. I tried to avoid her but here I am, calling her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you know where Mabel is."

"Oh, Mabel. She's on a date with that guy, Tony." My heart stopped. I felt like I was going to explode.

"What?" I said trying to act normal.

"Y'know, that guy that was at the Summerween party."

"Aha… okay…"

"So Dipper, I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. We'll talk later."

"Okay." I hung up.

I looked outside the window. The light in the room was still closed so she didn't see me. It was Mabel with that guy. He was holding his hand around her neck. My jaw dropped. I knew it was wrong but that didn't stop me from being heartbroken. Finally, When she got in front of the house, she looked at the window and in the darkness, she saw me. She saw my tears.


End file.
